Testing Fate
by Seiya'sGurl
Summary: What will fate bring for these 3 (Serena, Seiya, Darien) R&R Please.
1. TF Chapter 1

Testing Fate  
  
************  
  
Kinmoku  
  
*Seiya's POV*  
  
It was like just yesterday that I left Tokyo. Not only did I leave great friends there, I left behind that one girl I love. Leaving behind everything. Now I'm here in Kinmoku. Trying to survive day by day, my sorrow, my pain. No one seems to notice it but, yes I still am suffering knowing that the one true girl I have ever loved loves another. Yeah my Odango, belongs and will always belong to him. She will never belong to me.  
  
"Hey Seiya, what are you doing?"   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. I look up to see. It's my brother Taiki.  
  
"Nothing Taiki, just thinking to myself. Why what wrong?" I questioned.  
  
"Just wondering, because I just was going out for a walk and saw you sitting here all alone. Something wrong? Care to talk about it?" Taiki questioned me.  
  
"Nah, nothings wrong. Like I said I was just thinking, nothing in particular. Just feeling the cool breeze here in Kinmoku. Don't you love it here?" I told my brother. I was trying to hide that I was sad. Didn't want to worry my brother. Its enough with them knowing I loved Serena. They don't need to know I'm still sobbing over her.  
  
"Yeah, I love it. I wouldn't trade it for the world. This is home." Taiki told me with a smile on his face. "Well I have to go Seiya, Princess wants me to train the new recruits." He added.  
  
"Well Good Luck! The new ones are the hardest ones. I'll see you around." I told him.  
  
"Sure thing they are. All right, take care. Bye!" He said as he walked away waving his hands.  
  
I hated being alone. Whenever I was alone would be the times I remembered her. I would remember her smell. He beautiful face with her adorable features. She was unique. That Darien was one lucky bastard. How much I envy him. I have to stop thinking about her or I'll go crazy. Even though I think its to late for that.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo  
  
*Serena's POV*  
  
"Unbelievable Serena!" I heard one of my best friend's say. I looked at Rei with a smile.  
  
"You did a very good job on your report. Congrats Serena. I can't wait for the rest of the girls to see this!" Rei shouted in glee.  
  
"It's not that great Rei-Chan." I told her trying to not sound over excited. I was excited a lot; I had worked hard on that report. Ami had helped me and so had Darien. I handed it on time and had finally gotten my results today and was excited to see a B+.  
  
"Not that Great!? Serena are you blind? It's a B+. Even though its rare you get a good grade but this is awesome Serena. Don't be so down on yourself you should be happy!" Rei insisted. "As a matter of fact!" she continued. "I'm going to celebrate this. Lets go to the Arcade. I bet the girls are already there. I'll invite you to any milkshake or Ice cream Sundae you like!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"And Milkshake or Ice Cream Sundae!? Really Rei-Chan?!" I questioned her. I couldn't believe Rei was inviting me to a free Milkshake or Ice cream Sundae. It was like my favorite Desert!  
  
"Yes Serena. As a Congratulations present!" She added with so much happiness.  
  
"Alright! Thank You Rei-Chan!!" I jumped up and down in happiness. "Let's go! Ill race you!" I added.  
  
"You're on! Go!" Rei yelled immediately and started running. She was getting a head start.  
  
"Hey No Fair! You got a head start!" I yelled.  
  
"Stop being a baby crier! Last one to get there is a rotten egg!!" She said as she continued Running.  
  
We both ran real fast. I could feel the wind running through my face. It was a beautiful day outside. The touch of the wind on my face brought someone to my memory. Seiya. It had been so long since he had gone back to Kinmoku. I wondered if he still thought about me, or even remember the Scouts. Why did I think of him? I tried to shake it off my thoughts. Oddly enough I couldn't. He was in my mind all day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo  
  
*Darien's POV*  
  
"Darien?" I heard a sweet voice calling me. I faced towards where the voice was calling me and my brown dark eyes came across her bright blue ones. She was beautiful, and unique in her own way. I had loved her, but lately I was feeling an attraction towards a co-worker. Serena was pure, and young. Something that I couldn't help bothers me. I had never felt the way I had for a young girl and Serena was someone very young. She was immature in a sense but mature when she had to be. I had felt a special attraction towards her back then but never love. Until that day when we fought Beryl that Setsuna told us Rini was our daughter. I felt that Serena and I had to be together no way out. We shared a future. I didn't want to have my future destined anymore. I wanted to choose freedom. I did care for Serena but deep down I didn't love her. That was why I had called Serena tonight. I didn't want to hurt her, and I knew this was going to be hard but something that had to be done.  
  
"Oh, sorry Serena. I was day dreaming." I said with a smile on my face. "I called you over because we need to talk."  
  
Everyone knows that when you start out with that sort of phrase it meant trouble and I noticed the expression on her face.  
  
"We need to talk? What's wrong Darien?" she questioned me. I was nervous but I had to face my nervousness and face reality, it had to be done.  
  
"Serena, we've been together for a very long time, and I know ive told you dozens of times that I loved you…"  
  
"Loved me? Don't you love me anymore?" Serena interrupted me. Tears began forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena but I have to do this. Its been a while already that I haven't felt any feelings for you, I know this hurts but Serena I think we have to stop our relationship. I think I'm making you waste time when you can be with someone who really loves you and you can love back…"  
  
"Someone who really loves me! Darien we are meant to be together how can you say that! What about Rini? What about Crystal Tokyo? Our future?" She interrupted me again. I knew these questions would pop up, and I had answers for them.  
  
"Serena. Do you really want to live off a future already planned for you? Don't you want free will to do what ever you want and be with who ever you want without having to follow a rule? I want freedom Serena I don't want to be told who to date, what I should do. I want free will. I'm sorry Serena I know you love me but I don't think its fair you are with me when I don't feel the same for you. I'm sorry Serena." After that no words were said. She stood up looked at me in the eyes. Turned around and walked out of my apartment. I felt bad but this was the right thing to do. Right?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo  
  
*Serena's POV*  
  
"Serena. Do you really want to live off a future already planned for you? Don't you want free will to do what ever you want and be with who ever you want without having to follow a rule? I want freedom Serena I don't want to be told who to date, what I should do. I want free will. I'm sorry Serena I know you love me but I don't think its fair you are with me when I don't feel the same for you. I'm sorry Serena."  
  
His words burned. Why would he say that? I loved him so deep. Why would he just turn about and say he didn't and still add he didn't want his future designed for him. He was a selfish person, only thinking about himself. Didn't he care about Rini? What about Crystal Tokyo! I couldn't believe him. Things were going to be different without him in the picture. I was going to miss him so much. I loved that guy. One day I had my future planned out for me the next its in ashes. But did I want to have my future planned out? I wasn't thinking straight.  
  
I looked around my surroundings I had been walking without really knowing where since I abruptly left Darien's apartment. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. I realized I had walked myself to the park. It was raining and my hair was all wet. I removed my soak locks of blond hair from my face. I was just 3 blocks away from home. I picked up my pace and stopped when I reached the front door to my house. Inside I could hear my brother laughing. I took out my keys opened the door. Walked in, said Hello and walked up to my room. Locking the door to my room I hit the showers. I needed to relax. After a nice warm bath. I got dressed with my pajamas and layed myself on the bed. After that I don't remember anything all I know is that I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kinmoku  
  
*Seiya's POV*  
  
"Seiya, I called you because I think we need to seriously talk." I heard my princess tell me.   
  
"Yes, Kakyuu.. is there something wrong?" I said as I bowed in her presence. She was my princess and I loved her lots, it was because of her that we had gone to earth.   
  
"Something is very wrong Seiya. Remember that I know you better than anyone. And I know what's in your heart. My dear fighter I don't want to see you sad anymore." She said with tenderness.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess. I am fine. I now you know me better than anyone, and I know you know the cause of my sadness. But I can't help it your majesty. I miss her. I can't just forget her." I said with a sincere voice.  
  
"I know my fighter. That is why ive made up my mind and ive decided to send you to Earth for a month." She said.  
  
Was I dreaming? Or was she joking.  
  
"Send me to Earth for a month? Princess Kakyuu are you serious? What will I do over there? Are you serious? I can't believe it." I questioned her I still couldn't believe what I had heard.  
  
"I hope this decision has you excited, and yes Seiya I am serious. I want you to go to Earth and you have one month to make your decision." Kakyuu said with a smile on her face.  
  
"My decision? What do you mean Princess?" I asked her a bit confused.  
  
"I mean that some changes have occurred, and you got to make your mind up. Give up on her ever loving you, or try to win her heart. Seiya once you're on Earth and know the surroundings you'll understand." She said.  
  
"Ok Princess. When will I leave?" I questioned her a bit excited.  
  
"Whenever you like my Star." She added with tenderness.  
  
"Ill leave tomorrow night. Ill get my things ready tonight and tomorrow. Thank You Princess you don't know how much this means to me!" I said with a smile on my face. I was happy, I left the room with a huge smile on my face.  
  
I was finally going to see my Odango again.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~ 


	2. TF Chapter 2

Testing Fate  
  
************  
  
Tokyo*Darien's POV*  
  
It was done; Serena and I have broken up. Finally I can be a free man, to choose my destiny. It had been 2 days already and Serena made no intention of calling me. Maybe she didn't love me as much and that's why the breakup was easy on her. Or there might be another guy. No. Serena was too pure to do such things. Besides I shouldn't care, I don't love her, right? My God I hope I didn't make a huge mistake I might regret later. No don't think about that. You love Ruth. Ruth was an older female coworker. She was a brunette. She was a transferred student to Medical School. I might add the hottest transfer student I've ever met. She was studying in America and decided to take an internship in Tokyo for a few months and after meeting me she was planning to stay longer. We got along very well shared a lot of things including Medicine, Which I was studying at the moment. My dream was to become a Pediatrician and be the best Doctor I could be. I really didn't want to be a king I wanted to help save sick people, kids more than anything. That was my dream.  
  
*Knock … knock*  
  
***WARNING: RATED R (FOR SEXUAL CONTENT) Read at your own risk!***  
  
I heard a knock at my door. I wondered if it was Serena. I walked up to the door, opened it and in front of me stood Ruth.  
  
"Hi there Mr. Wonderful." She said with a smile on her face. She walked towards be and stretched her arms out wrapping them around me in an embrace.  
  
"Hi there beautiful." I told her, while moving in for a kiss. Finally my lips reach hers and we share a nice quiet passionate kiss, making sparks fly. She pushes me back a little and closes the door behind her, we continue kissing, at the same time my hands exploring her dressed body. I had to have her; she was so attractive that I know any man out there would be jealous of me. She began to push me backwards till I came across my sofa and she pushed me on it. I laid flat back facing her, she had a grin on her face. Her hands met up with the buttons of her shirt. She began to undo one by one till none where left and she removed that top revealing her well developed breast cupped inside her white lacy bra. She was wearing a skirt, easy access I say. She laid herself on top of me and continued to kiss me passionately making each and every part of my body yearn for her. I whispered in her ear. "Are you sure about this, cause I really want you." and she responded with a moan and kissed me harder. She wanted me. I could tell. Moving her a bit to the side I removed my shirt and she began to undo my pants. My man hood was wide-awake. The tent in my pants was proof enough that this woman in front of me was turning me on. She pulled out my man hood from inside my pants and took it in her hands began to stroke it lightly. I enjoyed every single movement she did. I noticed her tongue kept on licking the edge of her lips. I took my hand and touched her face, slowly moving my hand behind her head I indicated I wanted to feel her lips there. She eagerly accepts and moves down towards my manhood. Once her soft tender lips made contact, I felt I could go to heaven and be a happy man. I felt her warm tongue please me. She had made it over tonight for a reason. And I know I could fulfill that desire she had come for. Together we made love passionately, it was her first time so I was sweet and tender with her. I took her to heaven and back with my member inside of her. It came to time when we both reached our climax and both moaned in harmony. Afterwards we just lay holding each other. I couldn't help to think about Serena this night. I held this woman in my arms yet I felt empty, why? I didn't know. But in the meantime I knew I loved this girl, I was sure of it. Or was I?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tokyo~Around Same Time~*Serena's POV*  
  
Two days had gone by and I couldn't help but be sad all day. The girls knew something was wrong and they asked me several times why I was so quiet, until I couldn't keep it from them any longer and told them Darien had broken up with me. Lita being the one who usually is the first to stand to fight spoke up and told me: "You know Serena, I never found that guy to be suitable for you. And in addition are you sure you even want to follow that "Future" that was designed for you. Don't you want freedom to fall in love with whomever you want?"  
  
"I don't want to fall in love with anyone because I'm already in love, I love Darien and it would be hard to love another, after loving Darien so deep. And who wouldn't want freedom to make your own decisions but I'm not thinking about myself I'm thinking about our future. I am going to be future Queen and I wont let my freedom illusions to destroy that." I told her.   
  
"We know Serena, but you always think about others and what makes them happy, why don't you for a change think, what makes ME happy?" Mina spoke up.  
  
"I don't want to think what would make me happy, that's being selfish. I know Darien might be having doubts about our relationship or something but I know he will come back soon. I know it. You know what I'm going to go see him tomorrow morning at his apartment and talk to him. Ill bring him back to his senses." I told them not knowing what will come before me.  
  
"Are you sure Serena? Do you want us to come with you?" Amy quietly told me.  
  
"No ill be fine on my own. Anyway I have to go. Mom is waiting for me. See you later guys!" With those words I began to get up. I picked up my backpack on the floor and began walking home.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kinmoku-Tokyo*Seiya's POV*  
  
I had packed the last of my bags. For a month I had a lot of things in them. I couldn't help to laugh at myself. I picked up my bag and walked out of my room. Walking through the halls I came across Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Hey boys, or should I say ladies?" I said with a smirk in my face.  
  
"Ladies, in Kinmoku, WE are ladies. And so are you Miss Seiya." Yaten told me.  
  
"I never liked being a lady, I'm a man, I'm the only one who kept the identity from Earth here in Kinmoku. So yeah I am a man." I told Yaten taking out my tongue at them.  
  
"Whatever." Yaten responded with a smile.  
  
"So you got all your things packed lover boy? I just hope you don't get disappointed. I mean you know how things were last time." Taiki told me.  
  
"Do not base your fate on past experiences for the present cannot be told till you actually are in the present." A female voice told us.  
  
We all turned around to see Princess Kakyuu smiling at us. She was a beautiful princess her red hair and slim body made her a very attractive lady. She was Princess of Kinmoku and Ruler.  
  
"Princess!" we all said in unison as we bowed.  
  
"My star lights." She told us with a tender smile on her face. "Yaten, Taiki? Have you yet to say farewell to your brother. He must leave soon."  
  
"We were about to do that your majesty." Taiki responded.  
  
"Seiya we will miss you, don't be long alright kiddo?" Yaten was the first to speak. He reached out for an embrace he patted my back and smiled.  
  
"Miss you? Nah why would we?" Taiki said with a smirk on his face, "Come back soon and not sad alright. We will always be here waiting for you." Taiki finished.  
  
"Thanks Guys, I will be back soon and Ill try to not be sad. Things will be different this time around. Ill be back soon. Take care guys." I reached out and hugged my brothers.  
  
I walked towards the portal and looked back. Took few steps towards my princess.  
  
"Princess, Thank You for letting me have this opportunity. I wont ever forget it. Thank You Princess Kakyuu." I told her majesty with a sincere heart.  
  
"No problem Fighter, I just want you to be happy. Be good all right. Take Care." She said with a smile.  
  
With that I walked towards the portal as I felt the light of the portal shine on me. I waved at my brothers and the Princess. I vanished and teleported to another dimension. Tokyo.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tokyo*Darien's POV*  
  
***WARNING: RATED R (FOR SEXUAL CONTENT) Read at your own risk!***  
  
I looked at the sleeping form of the woman I had next to me. Ruth was a beautiful woman, very attractive. I was looking at her beauty and thinking to myself, how I fell in love with her. Suddenly are a pair of dark brown eyes opened up. She was awake.  
  
"Good Morning, beautiful." I told her.  
  
"Good Morning handsome." She told me smiling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm doing great. I love what happened last night. It felt real good." She said with a smirk on her face. She was being a tease.  
  
"Oh really." I teased back.   
  
I got on top of her and began kissing her passionately. She spread her legs underneath me and I slid my member into her slowly. It felt so good being inside her. I continued kissing her, playing with her tongue. I don't know if I was so hypnotized with her essence or caught in the moment that I let pass by me something I heard outside. I told myself it was nothing. Next thing I know we were interrupted by a shriek. I turn around to see a familiar blond girl; mouth wide opened staring at us.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tokyo*Serena's POV*  
  
I never imagined my day to go as what happened today. The day began by me waking up to Luna's purr. I got up took a quick shower. Got dressed quickly. As I walked downstairs:  
  
"Serena? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Luna asked me.  
  
"I'm going to go see Darien. I need to talk to him. Ill be back soon don't worry about me." I replied.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you Serena?" Luna questioned me again.  
  
"No Luna, I'm fine. I don't need anyone to go with me. I'm a big girl I can handle my own problems." I replied.  
  
I walked rapidly to Darien's Apartment. When I got to his Apartment door I thought if I should just open the door with the spare key Darien had given me or I should knock. I regret my decision. I opened the door wit the key. When I walked in I noticed there was no one in the living room or the kitchen, suddenly I heard laughter followed by a moan. It was coming from Darien's bedroom. I had to see who that was. I walked to the door, turned the knob, and opened the door. What I saw I had never expected. I let out a shriek. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me stood Darien, on top of a woman, in the middle of making love. Tears began to develop in my eyes.  
  
"Darien?" I said with a soft tone, about to cry.  
  
"Serena, damn it. You shouldn't be here!" Darien replied.  
  
Darien stood up wrapped a towel around his waste. And walked towards me. I was paralyzed I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.  
  
He walked up to me and touched my shoulder. Immediately I pulled away. I got the strength to speak.  
  
"I can't believe you. We break up a day before and you're all over another woman, making love to her!" I yelled.  
  
"Serena calm down. You shouldn't be here." He tried saying.   
  
"I can't believe I came all the way over here to try to fix things between us. I can't believe this. I thought maybe your were confused about your feelings but I can tell you aren't. I can't believe you with this slut! I hate you Darien, I hate you for doing this to me!" I yelled tears flowing down my cheeks. "I hate you!!"  
  
With that I walked out of that bedroom out the apartment door.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" I heard Darien call out, but I didn't want to hear him. I walked out the Building. I was crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe he would do that. Didn't he love me anymore? All I remember next is crossing the street and hearing a car horn and tire shrieking. I felt a hard large object hit me, everything became pitch black after that.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~ 


	3. TF Chapter 3

Testing Fate  
  
************  
  
Tokyo*Seiya's POV*  
  
I stepped out of the transporter. I could feel the new aura of the new planet I was in. I was in Earth. The wind here was so soothing, so peaceful. I looked at my surroundings. I was in Tokyo. I was hoping that Serena still lived in Tokyo because I would be really sad to know she wasn't around. First things first I told myself, I had to go to a hotel to book a room. First I needed a Taxi.  
  
"Taxi!" I yelled as the little yellow cars passed by. "Taxi!"  
  
After spending almost half hour yelling out for them one finally stopped.  
  
"Thank You Sir." I told the cab driver.  
  
"No problem where to sir?" he asked me.  
  
"Um, I need to make it to the nearest Hotel. What do you recommend?" I questioned him.  
  
"Well are you looking for something economical or your are a filthy rich sucker to spend lots of money in a room?" He told me.  
  
"I .. I sort of have a lot of money to spend on a room." I told him smiling he had called people with money filthy rich suckers.  
  
"Oh, Ok then I would recommend Tokyo's Empire Hotel. Its 15 minutes from here." He told me.  
  
"Alright Tokyo's Empire Hotel it is." I responded.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
The cab came to a sudden stop.   
  
"Thanks. Here's the fair, keep the change." I told him.  
  
He just smiled and drove off.  
  
I stepped into the pavement of Tokyo's Empire Hotel. Indeed this hotel was luxurious. I walked in through the rotating doors. I stepped up to the front desk and a lady with Short Dark Brown hair looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Good Morning, Welcome to Empire Hotel. How may I help you today?" She greeted with a great smile on her face.  
  
"Good Morning. Yes my name is Seiya Kou. I would like a room for a 4 week stay." I said.  
  
"Umm I'm Sorry but did you say Seiya Kou? The Seiya Kou from The Starlights?" She said her eyes glistening.  
  
"Yes I am Seiya Kou. The Seiya Kou from the Starlights." I said with a grin.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm one of you greatest Fans. Are you back in town?" She questioned me sort of loosing track of her work.  
  
"Well not really. I'm just here on Personal Business. So are there any rooms available?" I said wanting to get off the topic.  
  
"Oh, that's sad to know. I'm sorry, I totally forgot about your room. Its not like everyday you get an Idle walking in making a reception. Hmm lets me see. There are a few rooms available for you commodity. The Empire Suite. It's like an Apartment up there. Great views too. There's also the Alas Wing Suite. Bit smaller than the Supreme Suite but very elegant. And the typical One Bed one Room Suite. Which is very economical. Which would you like sir?" She questioned me.  
  
"Ill just take the Empire Suite. Thank You." I replied.  
  
I gave her all my info and payment. I took the elevator to the 12th floor and looked for my Suite number. Once I found it I slid the card in the slot and with a beep my door opened up. The room I stepped into was very much like an Apartment. Had one bedroom, the bathroom with a Jacuzzi, The Living Room or Visiting Area, A small kitchen area, and the Dining Area. It was very Elegant. I stepped in dropped my bag on the floor and walked up to a little table with a phone on it. I opened the table's drawer and inside was a yellow book. It was a Directory of Phone numbers. I looked in it searching by last name, Tsukino. Once I came upon the name Serena Tsukino. My heart was relieved. She still lived in Tokyo. I closed the book. After unpacking my bags. I decided to take a cool shower. After getting dressed. I walked out the suite door out to the streets of Tokyo.  
  
I needed to see Serena soon. I took a cab to where I knew she last lived. I walked by the gates and to the door. After knocking I realized that there had been no answer for 10 minutes now. I figured Serena wasn't home. I walked out and an idea popped into my head. She was probably with her boyfriend. I knew he lived like 5 blocks from here so I decided to go by there. I had no intention of going to his door and finding out but just passing by in hopes of seeing her come out of that Apartment Building. I walked to it, I was about to reach the entrance of the building when all of a sudden I see a small young familiar blonde girl with tears in her eyes crying desperately. She was my Odango. But why was she crying and so desperately like that. I was about to call out to her when suddenly she walked into the street without looking. Screeches of tires on the streets followed by a thump could be heard. A car had hit my Odango.  
  
"Odango!" I yelled. Running towards her.  
  
"Odango! Are you ok?" I asked her unmoved body on the ground. Everyone started to get around her body. I yelled, "Get away from her let her have some air. People began to back off. I picked up Serena with my hands. I knew she was hurt badly. I yelled for a Taxi immediately and quickly I jumped into it, telling the driver to quickly drive to the nearest hospital. Once we arrived there Serena was taken off into the Emergency Room. After hours and hours of waiting. I suddenly became sleepy I sat down on one of the chairs. I had called the girls they would be here any second. As I lay down on the seat I dozed off into a little nap.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo*Mamoru's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe Serena had walked in on us. It wasn't my intention to hurt her. I cared for her. I got up and wrapped a towel around my waist. I had told Usagi to wait, but she didn't. She just ran away crying. I looked at the figure of the woman that was resting on the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry about all this. I had forgotten she had a key to this apartment." I told her.  
  
"She was pretty upset. Maybe you should run after her. Besides its her you love not me." She said with a serious tone.  
  
"What are you talking about? I just spent the whole night showing that I love you. Are you crazy or something? I broke up with her to be with you, because I love you Ruth." I told her anger starting to pour through my veins.  
  
"Fuck that Darien! I know you love her still. If it weren't that way you wouldn't have been mentioning her in your sleep! Not only that but you mistakenly called me Serena while we made love last night." She said with a disapproving tone.  
  
She stood up. Walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
I had been dreaming about Usagi, and called her name out, but wasn't I over her? I didn't love her. I couldn't love her. I loved Ruth didn't I? I shook the questions out of my head. I pulled up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs in hopes of still catching up to Serena. I walked down to the Lobby and out the door. Once I reached the outside there were dozen's of people standing about. I didn't know the reason so I asked the person whom was standing next to me.   
  
"Excuse me sir? What's happening?" I questioned the man who seemed to be in his early 50's.  
  
"A young girl was hit by a passing car. Another young man picked her up and rushed her to a hospital." He replied.  
  
I thought the worst. Serena could have been that young girl. I asked again.  
  
"Would that young girl happen to fit the description of a long blond haired girl wearing pigtails?" I said hoping it wasn't my Serena. Wait my Serena? No I had made another mistake.  
  
"Why yes it fits exactly. The other young man rushed her to the nearest hospital which I believe is Arena Hospital."  
  
I took another cab immediately and told the driver where I was going. It was my fault Serena was hurt. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.  
  
Once the cab came to a complete stop I paid the man and ran to the Lobby of the Emergency Room.  
  
"Serena Tsukino. Was just brought in. Is she ok?" I questioned with a desperate tone.  
  
"Mind you. She is fine." I heard a voice behind me say.  
  
I turned about and peering at me stood Rei.  
  
"Is she really ok? Where is she? Can I see her?" I told Rei.  
  
"She doesn't want to see you. Darien, how dare you come here? I know what you did. Luna told me. Apparently Serena told her, so why Darien? Why should you care? Why don't you fucking leave and go back with whomever your new girlfriend is!" she said her tone was harsh. She was obviously mad.  
  
"I just need to see for myself if she's ok. And Yes I care about her! Now tell me where is she!" I yelled at her.  
  
"She in room 312. Leave her be. She's fine! She doesn't need you anymore!" Rei told me.  
  
I walked up to the room and quietly opened the door. I stood inside and I saw a tall man sitting next to Serena holding her hand. He had his head bowed down next to the bed. Once I entered the room. He stood up and faced me.  
  
"Good evening I just -" I began to say but was cut off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned me. It was Seiya.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo*Serena's POV*  
  
It must have been a pretty large object that hit me, because I don't remember anything after that. I fell into pitch darkness. Soon I felt someone calling my name from far away.   
  
"Serena?" I head a male voice say.  
  
"Serena?" He repeated.  
  
I opened my eyes little by little. When my blurred vision stabilized itself. I found out whom that voice belonged to. It was Seiya's.  
  
"Seiya?" I said with a small meek voice.  
  
"Serena, thank God your ok. You scared us all for a bit." He told me.  
  
"I'm hurting all over. What happened?" I told him.  
  
"You got hit by a car Serena. You were crying when you left Darien's building. You didn't see the car." He said. Once he mentioned Darien I remember what had happened. Darien. That Woman. In Bed, together.  
  
I didn't want to remember but I couldn't forget. Tears began building up in my eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena don't cry. What's wrong? Please tell me. Did he do something to you did he hit you? Hurt you? Ill kill him if he did." He said.  
  
I didn't want to go in detail of what had happened. I didn't want Seiya to know about our break up either or anything.   
  
"We had a little argument that's all. We are fine though. Seiya what are you doing in Tokyo?" I asked him.  
  
"That doesn't sound like fine, but ok. I came back for a month Personal Business, but now you need rest. Go back to sleep Odango. I will be right here with you." He said I could hear the assurance in my voice.  
  
"Thank You." I said quietly as I drifted back to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Tokyo*Seiya's POV*  
  
After Serena had dozed off. I laid my head on the side of the bed when I heard the door creak. I looked up and there stood the one and only man I envied. He had what I wanted so badly. Darien.  
  
"Good evening I just -" he began to say.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.  
  
"I came to see Serena. She had an accident. Had to see if she was alright." He replied.  
  
"Cut the bull crap with me Darien. Tell me what really happened. What did you do to her?" I demanded.  
  
"What happens between me and Serena is none of your business!" He replied with an angry tone.  
  
"Get out of here now, before I." I began to say.  
  
"Before you what Seiya? Hit me? Go ahead you son of a bitch!" He told me.  
  
We were in a hospital I wasn't going to start a fight with him.   
  
"No before I kick you out. Now go before I call the Nurse and Security." I told him.  
  
"Fuck You Seiya. Tell Serena I was here and that we need to talk." He said.  
  
With that said he turned around and walked out the door. I knew that guy had done something to my Odango. I knew he had, and I was going to find out.  
  
~End of Chapter 3~ 


End file.
